To Fast For The Past
by katara the waterbender
Summary: They grew up together,Dom broke her heart over ten years ago,and now wants a second chance.Will she take him back?Its up to him,Sam and Brian and a unexcepting CIA agent to track her down and save her from a distant enemy Mis.Impossible,FF,TF.Xove
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam's POV**_

It had been months since I graduated college. I had got a Masters degree in Science and Mathematics. Everyone in the family was so proud of me; and by everyone I mean my mom, dad, the Autobots, Nicole and some street racers, knew me ; plus Miles and Leo. God I love those two, priceless moments with both of them.

Nicole. My big sister that I loved so much. She had always been there for me when I needed her and it really was always, she was fighting right beside me in Egypt, Mission city and kicked at least three bullies asses that bugged me at school. And even now she was just a phone call away.

She was an ex-agent much like Simmons, though she wasn't Sector Seven. She was the female James Bond in many eyes. Jane Bond as some joked. Her hands alone could be lethal. And not to mention that she could dodge a bullet and was a professional knife thrower. It gave me chills just thinking what she could do with an M-4.

But now, she was running, leading a large group of street racers in Northern L.A- which was my home when I was a little kid.

Simmons knew her location as did I. Both of us kept our mouth shuts. Especially now that Hobbs was watching me like a hawk, I was very careful who I talked too and what I said around them.

It still brought a small to my face that she put Galloway in his place after he had returned from Egypt. Threatened to look me up forever decked him right in the face breaking his nose in two different places and a black eye for a month. Though we found out that that night she took off trying to avoid Hobbs and the F.B.I. Now she and the rest of the street racers were running for the law. Running from life. Running away from society.

I chuckled at the thought of them, most were like family to me and ever so often one of them would mail cash or send letters and e-mails to me; Nicole sent the most though. She even though we hadn't always gotten along had always loved me and I loved her.

I shook out of my thoughts to see an image of a guy I knew. Dominic Torreto and picking up the remote I turned up the volume.

". . .- no one has seen Dominic Torreto for over a year until last night. Authorities say that a high up mafia in New York's Port Charles sent out a message, threatening Toreto in saying " Dominic Toreto isn't half as tough as he thinks , no matter how many street rats follow him.' Though authorities do not believe Torreto to be the murderer but an accomplice of him.-"

I laughed to myself as Wheelie and Brains came and sat next to me. Both looked at me funny trying to figure out what was funny.

"What's so funny Sam?"

I laughed again, only an idiot would threaten him and live to tell the tail. I remember him and Mia, all four of us grew up together; and Dom and Nicole used to have a thing goin' on. It changed when Dom's father was murdered, he had to tell her goodbye even though he still loved her. She never got over him, but moved on.

"Some idiot threatened Dominic Torreto."

They looked at me again. Confused.

"Who dat?"

I chuckled and turned off the TV both of them following me as I stood up. Walking over to the kitchen.

"My sister's ex-boyfriend. He and his little sister are like family to me. He lived next door to us in L.A when Nicole and I were younger."

I opened the fridge door and grabbed a soda than sat down at the kitchen table.

"What the hell is wrong with the guy. Your sister is a babe."

I slapped Wheelie on the back of the head. Though I wasn't really all that surprised, he always speaks his mind.

"What I'm just sayin' and what did you mean only an idiot would challenge him? He like some crazy guy that'll kill you if you look at him twice?"

I set down the soda and propped my head on one hand leaning against the table, rolling my eyes at Wheelie's comment.

"You guys remember that guy in Rio that was killed by a cop after his money was taken by a group of street racers?"

Both nodded and looked at me funny.

"How could we forget Ironhide and Sideswipe wouldn't shut up about it for a week."

I smiled.

"That was Dom and his sister, along with Epps' bother, Lennox's brother and a few other people. They took a hundred MILLION dollars and they took off, never got caught."

Wheelie looked like he was going to faint and brains' mouth plate hung open in shock. Both Lennox and Epps knew Niki, even before the whole Autobot's and Decepticon war started. She was in there battalion back when they were in Iraq. Both thought very highly and as Epps would say, they were pretty tight.

"IS THAT WHY THAT CRAZY COP GUY KEEPS ASKING YOU QUESTIONS AND KEEPS FOLLOWING US?"

I laughed seeing as Wheelie was referring to Hobbs. That guy had interrogated me five times in the past month and even tried to force me to tell me where Dom and my sister was. Telling me that this was a matter of National security, and by hiding this from him I would end up in prison. Brains sat on the edge of the table next to me I heard him mumble something that sounded like crazy cop, which made me laugh again.

"He thinks I know were Dom is and he is after Nicole for Dom and other reasons."

"Like?"

I sighed trying to figure out how to put it to them.

"Like using Nicole to get to Dom. Dom left her to protect her. He isn't all bad he is a good man, a VERY good man and I respect him big time. He reminds me of Optimus and Megatron, he has a heart of gold but piss him off he'll lose it. Threaten or hurt the people he cares about, well the last guy that did that, is now died."

Wheelie nodded.

"Yeah sounds like them. So his sister, she-"

He stopped as someone one knocked on the door. Again.

Wheelie gave me a look.

"Please don't say a word of what I just told you, ok?"

He shrugged and I walked over to the door and opened it a 'please don't be Hobbs please don't be Hobbs please please. . .'

"Dom?"

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. Though Wheelie and Brains heard me and ran up behind me, looking dumbstruck. What was he doing here? Not that I minded but still D.C of all places. Cop capitol of the world and he had moved up on the F.B.I's most wanted chart twice in the past year.

"Wow. So this is him?"

I shoot Wheelie a death glare from over my shoulder and he shut up.

Dom chuckled and lightly punched my arm as he bent down to Wheelie's height.

"So this is Wheelie?"

He smiled at Dom and nodded. Dom chuckled and stood back up.

"Have you heard anything from Niki yet?"

He shook his head as I closed the door behind him. Though I was far from surprised. The last time that I had checked Nicole and him hadn't spoken to each other since the day Dom left. And that was ten years ago.

"No. Not in a while. I'm sure she will soon."

He shook his head and both of us sat down on the couch.

"Are you ok Sam?-"

I shot him a funny look. This guy was always like a brother to me. Criminal or not. He is my brother, and he cared about me and I cared about him. He had saved my skin more than once and I've saved his butt a couple.

"Yeah-"

I sighed.

"Oh you mean besides the alien war, that I got swept into."

Both of us laughed, I could hear Wheelie and Brains wrestling in the background. Both Dom and I gave them I side glance. It reminded how of when I was a little kid and Niki and I would do that kind of stuff.

"So how's life been since the job in Rio?"

He chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his neck. Turns out the Rio job happened just a few months after the whole Egypt crisis. I don't know what was funnier. Seeing President Obama's little advisor get the shit beat out of him or find out that during it all one of the F.B.I's finest got his ass handed to him by Dom.

"Good. Mia had a baby girl, named Kristina, I've been tryin' to track down Niki. . ."

Both of us were silent for a moment before I continued talking.

"She never got over you yeah know."

"I never got over her. Never have, and I never will. It's like your sister got some kind of spell on me. She's the one girl that I have ever really loved-"

I punched him lightly even though I could punch him as hard as I could and it still wouldn't matter. I was a shrimp to him, but in a way he was figure in my life. If he really wanted to he could break me in half like a twig. Though so could a few other people I knew.

"I know. She was heartbroken when you left, but Dom you've got to prove to her that you love her"

He sighed. For us guys admitting feelings is harder than hell. I'm to talk it took me to die, literally to tell Mikeala that I loved her.

"That's why I'm here Sam. I need your help Sam; no one in Los Angles has seen her in over month. Not her team, friends racers no one-"

It felt good to be needed by him, when if was to find my sister, yet that worried me about Nicole. I tried not to worry to much. Hunt probably scooped her up on another I.M.F mission. He's done it before.

"Uhhhhhhh SAM, the cop dude, Hobbs is back. OH and look what the trash dragged in. Galloway's with him."

Both Dom and I wear on our feet in seconds.

"Dom go, get out through the back and down through the fire escape. I'll handle them."

He grabbed my shoulder. I knew he was in his protective state, they way he looked at me. His eyes were focused and he was very tense. I had only seen him like this a few times, but it was serious when I had in the past.

"No, hell no. Your coming too."

I shook my head. We could hear heavy footsteps and I lowered my voice trying not Hobbs and Galloway hear me. I had to get him out Now or both of us would be on our way to federal prison. Which would not look good on my job application.

"I'll be fine Dom. We'll meet back home ok? A week tops, no cop is gonna' stop us."

He gave me a faint smirk and hugged me quickly. They were right by the door.

"You are Niki's brother."

And with that he ran towards the window and was gone in an instant, just as there was three swift bangs on the door.


	2. Where are they kid!

**Heeeeelllloooo people of Earth. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes Galloway is an ass don't like don't read ok, ok. I no man people love Dom and Letty together but I don't, I like Brain and Mia though :) .I figured since so may people already like this that I've decided to not only keep the story but update about every week and half. To all those Fast and Furious lovers you guys ROCK. Read and review.**

_**Sam's POV:**_

I grunted as Galloway pinned me against the wall. Oh how I hated this guy.

He and Hobbs had been here SIX hours, interrogating me and what not. Even though I hadn't changed any part of my story. Finally losing his cool he started being Galloway, this guy really needs to learn personal space, and anger management.

"I will ask you one last time, BOY. WHERE IS DOMINIC TORETTO!

I looked at him dead in the eyes, repeating what I had told them a thousand times, byt no matter how many times I told them they just kept on going.

"For the last time. I DON'T KNOW!"

I was really pissing him off. He lifted me off the ground about 2 inches, pulling me right into his face. Did I mention that this guy needed a tic-ta like big time.

" are you trying to test my patience kid? And right now my Patience is very thin!"

I just glared at him , the guy just really didn't get the point I would not tell my family was. He glared back at me I could see the fury inside his eyes and it terrified me a little bit I just prayed Dom out of Washington okay.

"Galloway just let him go is not to give us any information."

I glanced slightly at Hobbs as Galloway threw me to the ground with no compassion at all. I hated that guy just as much. Not only had he been the one to interrogate me all those times but he personally saw that if he could find my sister Dom would come running.

"We'll be watching you make one and I assure you and your street rat friends will going to prison for a long time. Then you little Autobots will become scrap metal."

With that he and Hobbs walked out the door, slamming it as they went. I watched them drive away before saying a word.

"Wheelie scan the house and hallways."

He hopped of a bookshelf where he and Brains were hiding. Galloway would have locked them up i he saw them in root form.

"We good. God I hate that asshole."

I sighed and rubbed both my throbbing wrists and neck.

"I don't know what the hell his problem is but he needs some serious help."

I stood up from the floor and walked to my bedroom. I stopped as I saw a picture of my girlfriend Mikeala.

She was called to a court hearing for her brother and said it just be easier i I stayed at home.

I smiled walking to my closet I grabbed a few T-shirts and some jeans. Then I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for her.

_Mikeala,_

_Niki's gone missing. Dom stopped by, went to meet him back home to help track her. Call me A. S. A. P _

_,Love you. Sam._

_P.S Hobbs and Galloway are keeping a very close eye on us. Tell them nothing. Love you babe._

I put the note inside our safe. Just in case Hobbs came back, I've found him in here when I wasn't a few times. Which scared the hell out of me, and Mikeala. I throw my stuff into a backpack. Not really caring how neat it was.

"Whoa Sam were you going?"

I turned and smiled at Brain and Wheelie, I couldn't take them. It be to weird.

"L.A. You guys stay here when Mikeala comes back tell her EVERYTHING that happened, she has too know, ok?"

Wheelie jumped up onto the table he could talk. He looked pissed, which didn't surprise me that much.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're going to babe city going to search for the hottest babe on Earth and your not taking us along."

I chuckled.

"Nope."

"Well shows you were we stand in the picture."

I grabbed my pack and walked out the door setting my alarm as I did. I didn't trust those cops for a minute, Hobbs was sneaky so was Galloway. I walked to my beat up piece of junk collectors car, headed to the N.E.S.T. Base. Will and Epps were coming to, if they liked it or not.

"Please let Bee, be there. I don't want to look like an idiot, with this piece of junk."

I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed as the security guard came forward.

"Sir, this is. . ."

I rolled my eyes, when where these guys going to realize I was welcome here. That I was classified for this shit. Had they ever watched the news just once., because they would have seen me on it a good hundred times.

"Health and Services. So explain to me AGAIN why you guys are packing' M4s for a freaking Health and Services?-. . ."

I saw one of the guard answer a hand held radio than opened the gate still giving me a unsure look.

"Major Lennox gave you clearance. Go ahead kid."

I gave him a smug smile. Finally they realized I could come here.

"Damn right he did."

**Dom's POV:**

It hurt me to leave Sam like that, and with Hobbs. What was I thinking? He's a kid, it's bad enough that all the Alien war crap was thrown on his shoulder and now we threw a street war on him too.

"I shouldn't have left him. What the fuck was I thinking, leaving him with Hobbs."

I pulled off on one of the high-way off ramps, and pulled into a small side alley. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to just keep my thoughts straight. I was stressed, and worried. To many things were appening at once. For once I just wanted to have for than just ten seconds of freedom. Just to be with my best friend, my girl.

Nicole was the first girl; THE ONLY GIRL that I ever loved She was every guys dream, she had looks, smarts, attitude, everything I guy could want. I was so stupid to let her go. I should have just taken her with me, better yet I shouldn't have even left her. I hit my head on the steering wheel.

I found out that Hobbs was aiming to arrest her, and he teamed up with some F.B.I Agent named Galloway. Apparently Niki slugged the guy after he threatened Sam. Couldn't blame her. I'd do the same to him if I was there.

I nearly jumped out of my seat as my cell phone went off. I cursed and dug through my pocket until I found it and looked at the caller I.D. It was Jessie. I answered it, he had been tracking to locate Niki for me, as was Brian, Rome and Vince. We all had a connection with her one way or another, and we all cared about her and Sam.

"Jess. What you got?"

I heard him typing away on his computer. He had been in a coma for a year since the shooting and took another two years for him to recover, but now he was back and better than ever. Both Brain, Vince, Rome and I split our money with the kid after he had helped us with so many jobs he deserved it.

"Nothing. All I got was a cell number."

"And?"

He sighed taking a second to answer the question.

"Nothing. The number was disconnected over a month week ago."

I sighed. Its like she just disappeared and it was starting to freak me out. What if something had happened to her? What if she had been killed?

No I couldn't think like that. I had to stay positive.

"Keep searching and keep me posted, I'll be back soon."

"Will do Dom."

I hung up the phone threw it onto the passenger seat. I leaned against the seat. I had to find her, before Hobbs did. If he found her. God if he did. . . I would never see her again, nor her family and I'd be damned if that happened. I lost Letty I'd be damned if I lost Nicole.

"Where the hell are you Nicole?"

**I'm sorry but I couldn't let Vince or Jesse die. There to cool, and anyways read and review.**


	3. Locked doors

**Chapter 3 everybody, little treat for everybody in this chapter, since none of us know about Nicole and Dominic's past thought a little flashback time would help everyone see there connection. Enjoy, remember to read and review. **

**Song: Open Arms-Journey**

_****_

_~Flashback, Niki's POV~_

_**'Lying beside you, here in the dark Feeling your heart beat with mine Softly you whisper, you're so sincere How could our love be so blind We sailed on together We drifted apart And here you are by my side. . .'**_

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

_I nearly fell out of bed as I heard three swift knocks on my door. I over slept, again. Great._

_"Nicole! You know how I feel about locked doors in this house young lady."_

_I stumbled out of bed nearly tripping on my sheets as I did. Jeez my family always loved doing this to me. I could hear his foot tapping at the door, and any moment he would start counting down to get me to open the door faster, before it came off the hinges. It was freaking sunday and he still woke me up like it was a school day. _

_"Just a sec Dad. I'm not decent at the moment."_

_I quickly started throwing on random clothes, not really notcing that I was wearing Doms T-shirt. I could hear Dom chuckling in the background as I tryed to hurry. I turned and gave him a light smile. He of course being Dom pulled me ontop of him. _

_"Whats the rush?"_

_I glared at him, which only made him laugh. Though he knew to be quite._

_"Oh, shut up."_

_He chuckled and pulled me into a kiss, which I of course I had to pull away from as my dad started counting._

_"Five. . . four. . .-"_

_I jumped off of Dom and issued him to hide as I opened the door. My father stood there in his red plaid PJ's, his hands on his hips and a sturn look on his face. I seriously could never get away with anything with my dad around. _

_"Morning daddy."_

_I smiled, trying to look some what innocent. He raised an eyebrow. I prayed to god that Dom and I wear as quite as we thought we were last night; and that my dad wouldn't want to come into my room_

_"Why was your door locked Nicole?"_

_I had to think of a good lie that my dad would believe. I couldn't tell him that I had slept with my best friend the night before, even though my parents and Sam loved Dom and his family to death. Neither of us would hear the end of it from Dom's dad or mine._

_"I was studying for finals last night and didn't want to be disturbed so I locked it last night and I just forgot to unlock it. Thats all dad."_

_He smiled at me and raised another eyebrow a me. 'Please let him buy it please, for the love of god please.' _

_"Somethin' wrong daddy?"_

_He chuckled and ruffled my hair, shaking his head as he did._

_"Come on down for breakfeat sweetheart, after you give Dominic his shirt back. . . "_

_I looked at my shirt horrified, my dad laughed softly and walked downstairs. I could see Sam walking out of his room, his hair as messy as mine. He chuckled as he saw Doms shirt on me._

_"How did you two lovers sleep last night?"_

_He walked over towards me a smug smile on his face. He stuck his head threw the door a bit smiling when he saw Dom._

_"Mornin' Sam."_

_"Have fun last night?"_

_I rolled my eyes at him, Sam was eight years younger than me but he acted like he was my older brother. But he wasn't a snitch, or a pain in the ass, to often. He loved watching me work on cars and talk about cars. He and Mia were really close friends, seeing as though she's only a few years older than him._

_"Out."_

_I pushed him out and closed the door again, running a hand threw my dirty blond hair. God I love my family. I could hear Sam banging on the door for a few minutes before he finally stopped, even though he was still being sneaky._

_"So close."_

_Dom smiled at me. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. _

_"You know you look even hotter than normal in my clothes, if thats even possible."_

_I rolled my eyes at him and punched him lightly. I could hear muffled picking at my door, with some crusing from my little brother. Sam was so mischievous, and sneaky wen he wanted to be._

_"Sam! Don't make get Dom out there, cause you know he will."_

_I heard him gulped and run away and down the stairs. I knew Dom wouldn't hurt Sam, he wasn't like that at all. Both adoored each other, and were funny when they got into pranking people._

_I smiled and walked over grabbing tank top. I took off Dom's shirt and tossed it to him, throwing on my tank top from last night as I did. I could see him smirking the whole time. I could only help but giggle at him._

_"I'll see you later today babe."_

_I smiled as he wrapped an arm around me pulling me into a kiss.I don't know what it was when he kissed me, but it felt like all the problems in the world just dissappeared. When I was with him everything just felt so much better in life. I pulled him closer into me deeping the kiss. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest as he hel me in his arms kussing me._

_He smiled as he pulled away. We had only been dating a year, but since I had known him damn near my whole life I felt much safer and loved than with any other guy I've dated. _

_"Your makin' it impossible to leave now baby."_

_I gigglee and blushed slightly. Even after knowing him all this time I still acted like a childish school girl. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him._

_"I love you Dom."_

_He smiled at me as we broke apart and opened the window. His house and my house were only a few feet apart and with an oak tree that divded it, it was easy to get to and from each of our rooms._

_"I love you more."_

_Ane with that he smild and jumped out the window._

_****_

_**A/N:Yes short chapter I know. Hung in there guys I know it sucks. It gets alot better. Trus me and I would like at least thee reviews for this chapter guys Thank you. Read &Review. **_


	4. The IMF Agent

Sam's POV:

I walked around the entire freaking base before I found Lennox. The place was insane. People running each way with charts and data pads, transporting injured soldiers to the medical wing and god only knows who were watching both sets of the twins.

He looked a wreck, the guy must have a little to no sleep in the past three days and like him, he was over working. Again. It made me wonder if he knew anything that was happening with Niki. Seeing as though she not only worked with his brother, Brian but fought side by side with him and Epps.

"Lennox."

He turned smiled at me as I walked over. He looked shocked but happy to see me.

"Sam. Hey man. Didn't expect to see you here."

I chuckled and side hugged the guy. Over time we grew pretty close, we had never met before the whole Autobot war started. We both learned about each other's past and connections in a short time. I had found out that both his brother and Nicole where a part of an elite group called the I.M.F; Impossible Missions Force, but over time both moved on to other things in the F.B.I and C.I.A.

"Hey uh Will have you heard anything from . . .-"

He cut me off already knowing who I was referring to.

"Nicole? No. Come with me."

Both of us walked briskly across the base. Something was off I could feel it.

"Who told you and when?"

He sighed.

"Brian was the first he called a few hours ago. The other person who told me . . . well for all I care it should have been him not Niki missing. He's being held here at base."

I raised an eyebrow. Will never talked about anyone like that it made me wonder who this 'other guy' was. Though I was thankful he was aware of what was happening.

"What about Epps?"

He shook his head. I figured, Rome was an ok guy, he and Epps didn't really hit it even being family and neither did Brian and Will but it was better than those two.

There was silence as we walked for a moment before Lennox spoke up.

"Who told you?"

I chuckled rubbing my neck. He did not approve of me being so close to wanted criminals especially Dom and his team. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Well . . . ah Dom told ' . . . Uh . . . in person."

I swear to god Will looked like he was either going to faint or jump over the railing. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crowds of people and into a less crowded spot. The last thing that we needed was to be over heard.

"Dominic is in Washington D.C? Are you kidding me?"

I nodded. I could see how pissed he was. Will never liked the fact that Niki still had feelings for Dom; he saw his brother as the enemy for a long time after he pulled off the Rio job, but he didn't let it get the best of him anymore. They were civil to say the least, but there has been a few times when we had to pull them off each other or hold them back from going at each other.

"Great. Brian conveniently left that out."

I knew he wanted a full explanation of why I was now here, where he was and where Hobbs was. Both of us continued walking as I explained remained quiet, listening on what I said. He nodded when I paused and a few times his jaw clenched as I had told him something he didn't like.

"Sam you know how well Rome and Epps get along."

"Yeah I know but he cares about Nicole. He'd give his life or her and so would Brian and Epps and me."

He shook his head and pinched his nose.

"Sam I would I'd my life for you guys, but you shouldn't get involved in this-. . ."

I looked at him, slightly ticked off. This was my best friend, my sister we were talking about. I knew he was just looking out for me but I could handle myself. He of all people should know that, I mean look at all the shit I've already been through. I freaking died for god's sake what could be worse than that.

"I'm already involved Lennox. Niki needs me, needs us."

"What if we're going up against Extremists or serial killer or someone that is an enemy to the I.M.F or of Dominic's. Would Nicole want you to put yourself in that kind of danger, just for her?"

I stopped walking, a took a few more steps before he realized that I had stopped.

"I'm doing this with or without you Lennox, but without you who know what could happen just getting to L.A. And you owe me."

He was silent for a moment. I knew guilt was taking over him. I had saved his skin a few times he owed me and I knew he cared about Nicole and I, he was just being stubborn.

"Oh fucking hell. When we find her, we call it even. Alright?

I smiled and punched his shoulder before to follow him. Finally we stood in front of the N.E.S.T holding cell which was odd. Will punched in the codes and I do mean codes. I could hear whistling coming from inside the cells, but only one person.

"You locked the second guy up?"

He chuckled and opened the door.

"I think you remember this bastard."

The guy chuckled. I knew his voice, but it couldn't be. Then again he was stupid enough to break into the C.I.A why not N.E.S.T

"Sam Witwicky? Would yeah look at you congrats."

He smirked at me. Both Will and I glanced at each other. Will unlocked his cell but kept his cuffs on him. Though it wouldn't matter handcuffs couldn't hold this guy off.

"Where is Nicole?"

He got real serious real fast. Ethan had a tendency, to change moods when shit like this went down.

"About to ask you two the same thing, I'd bet anything that Toreto kidnapped her."

I nearly slugged the guy. Really, how could he saw that? He didn't know Dom. I took a step towards him nearly slugging him right there but Will grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

"Or maybe it was the I.M.F or maybe you're with Hobbs trying to get my sister and my family- who happens to Dominic and the rest of his crew- arrested."

He shrugged looking at Will, not real happy. I

"See you kept Niki's promise."

He pulled me behind him grabbed his keys and un-did his as Epps came barging in.

"That was to keep him away from Rome totally different, Hunt."

He shook his head.

"Brigin' up old times there Sam, Will?"

Both Will and I chuckled Ethan rubbed his wrists. Epps smiled and stood next to Will keeping an extremely close eye on Ethan.

"So what's the plan?"

Ethan cocked an eyebrow.

"Were meeting Dom back in L.A a week tops. I now Hobbs will pick it up in no time so the sooner we leave the better."

Epps nodded so did Will. I turned and looked at Ethan. I always liked this guy he and I were friends so to speak, but him and Will not so much with Brian backing out on the I.M.F and getting de-ranked to lower F.B.I. I knew that we would need his help in some way.

"An your coming with Hunt."

I could see all the color in his face disappear making Lennox and Epps smile.

"Great."


	5. The Chase pt 1

_**Codenames**_

_**Ethan: Striker.**_

_**Lennox: Foxtail.**_

**Sam: Chaser.**

**Ethan's POV:**

We were two miles out of L.A. We could only manage to snag three of the so called 'Autobots' which was fine since Epps refused to come in contact with his brother. He offered to do some help down in Florida where he claimed he knew some people that could help us find Nicole. Any help we could get was fine by me

The first of the 'Autobots' was a sliver Corvette, named Sideswipe he was Lennox's. The next was a Yellow, Black stripped Camero named Bumble-Bee who was Sam's. And finally, mine a cheery red ferri that went by the name of Mirage. It still felt kind of weird sitting in a car that drove it self even though both Sam and Lennox assured me it was all right. Though being in a Ferrari was nice, ok awesome.

My mind suddenly darted to Nicole. She was the first girl that stole my heart. She was as perfect as you could get. An angel yet a badass. I loved her; she's the girl I had dreamed of all my life. The one girl who saw the real me, even though we came from different worlds. Not literally but as her being born into the street racing world and I a cop it wasn't bad.

I could see why that Toretto asshole liked her. She was probably booty call for him. The criminal he was, seeing him again would be far from pleasant. What did Sam see in him, he was a murderer, thief and frankly it would bring me joy to put a bullet in his head. Seeing him again this wasn't going to be a very joyous reunion. I jumped cursing slightly as the hand held radio sitting next to me went off, again.

"Striker you copy?"

I picked it up and responded to Sam. We used code names incase by some god forsaken problem we were being listened in on. Which knowing Hobbs and his team was a no brainer.

"I read you Chaser. What is it?"

"Mirage follows Sideswipe an Bee we got coordinates."

There was a click in the radio before he responded. Mirage was pretty cool. Get up and go kinda guy, or robot I should say. Though the correct word was Cybertronian.

"Oh and Striker?"

I could hear the concerness in Sam's voice.

"What is it Chaser?

He chuckled at me.

"Welcome to my world."

I could hear Lennox laugh as did Sam before the line went died. This wasn't going to go well I just knew it.

**Sam's POV:**

We drove in. As soon as I saw the cars, racers, babes and more cars, babes and racers. I was home. I called Dom a few hours ago and told him we were just outside of L.A though I kept my mouth shut about Ethan. God only knows how well that's goin to go. Even if he tried to claim he wasn't a cop Brain and Jesse would call him out instantly.

"There he is Bee. The one by the black dodge."

He beeped a few times in response slowing down and finally stopping in front of Brain's car, but I didn't see Dom. The seat belt unfastened and Bee opened the driver's door for me as Sideswipe and Mirage showed up next to us letting Will and Hunt out of the cars. And the guns were out. Great.

"Drop it O'Conner!"

"Make your move Hunt!"

I slammed my hand on my forehead. I should have known this would happen. Stupid stupid stupid. Brain hates Ethan, with a passion ex-IMF current IMF in the same breathing space. Stupid Stupid stupid. But neither Lennox nor I dared to take ours out. Only an idiot would call a shoot out here but no one else seemed to move. It was like every single racer there was waiting to see who made the first move.

"Drop your gun before we drop you cop."

I smiled as Vince appeared with a nine gage on his shoulder. There was a crowd around us now, some cheered for Vince or screamin' 'drop the cop' but most remained quite. Brain hopped of the hood of his car and stood next to Vince. I knew that if he didn't back off in the next ten seconds he'd be died.

"Ethan. Drop the god damn gun you're in way over your head."

I nearly snarled at him but he stood his ground. There was a swift click behind him as we turned a smile grew on my face. Dom. Yep he's a goner.

"I think you might wanna' listen to him."

There was a silence as Ethan and Dom glared at each other. It would have lasted longer if Jesse hadn't come runnin'.

"Dom we got a problem."

He didn't rake his eyes of Ethan as he spoke. I had a feeling they knew each other but I prayed that it was just the whole cop/criminal thing.

"Define problem."

As soon as the words left his mouth. Police came racing from every which way. Great. What else could go wrong?

"COPS!"

Everyone instantly began to scatter. Will jumped into Sideswipe and Ethan into Mirage. I looked over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of Galloway throwing a pair of cuffs around a racer, our eyes caught and I could see the furry in his eyes as he made his way to us. I didn't hesitate the slightest quickly I darted over to Dom grabbing his arm up pulled him towards Bumble-Bee.

"Dom we gotta' move like now!"

Both of us sprinted and jumped into Bee who waited with his doors open. I turned an saw Galloway standing next to Hobs pointing at us. Both aw us and immediately took action.

"GO GO GO!"

Bee floored it instantly trying to put as much distance between them and us as possible. Though they were hot on our trail.

"Sam, what the fucking hell were you thinking? Bringing HIM here?"

I glanced at Dom for a moment; I couldn't tell him about Ethan's connection with Niki especially if they knew each other. It would end up with one of the two dead which frankly was really not needed.

"He can help us. . .whoa."

Without a moments warning Bee slammed on the breaks making a sharp right turn as he at least three cop cars skid and crash into each a good ten were still on our trail. Including Hobbs and his team.

"He had the balls to break into N.E.S.T, C.I.A, F.B.I and god knows what else we can use him. Besides whoa-"

He floored it going well over 100 MPH. Making a run for it on the freeway.

"How do you even know him?"

He sighed both of us threw our hands in front of us as Bee skidded slamming on the breaks again and finally pulling onto the freeway.

"Long story short. Jesse was a 'The Target' by the I.M.F. Ethan lead that mission personally thats how Jess ended up in that coma in the first place. And how the hell do you know him?"

He had lost the main cops but now he had tankers- as I called them- after us. With no doubt Hobbs being with Galloway.

"That dosen't matter. Wait what that was Hunt?"

From what I had heard he had been shot by some Chiense gangsters after he had ducked out of his slip.

"Yeah. I bet he forgot to tell you that. Whoah"

The back windshield shattered, Bee buzzed in pain slightly. We both ducked down avoiding the gun fire but looked up slightly and I saw Galloway smirk as he took aim this time at me.

"Sam down!"


	6. The Chase pt 2

**Ok so I know your wondeting why Ethan ad Dom hate each other, besides thecwhole trying to kill Jesse. Cops and robers thing. Ethan was awarecthat Nicole had knowns Dom but he dosen't know the connectionvbetweenbthem don't worry it will all be explained in time. :)**

I ducked just a moment before another shot was fired just barley missing me by a few inches.

"I seriously hate that guy."

I nodded in agreement staying low. Both Dom and I pulled out our guns and began firing back at them, cracking there windsheild which they kicked off. Thats when I saw Mirage behind them, with Ethan on the hood of him. I couldn't breath as the seconds felt like hours. He jumped landing ontop of the lead truck. Why was Ethan Hunt, of all people saving Dom and myselfs skin. I knew that answer, one so he could hunt Dom and to prove himeself to Niki, but he was still helping us. And He could help us, alot.

"What the fuck is he doing?"

Dom looked just as confused as I was. Though not even Ethan could take them on himself.

"Dom we gotta' help him. I know you hate him, and the IMF, but not all of them are bad. He can help us find Nicole."

He sighed.

"Blow out the tires they'll be to busy stopping Ethan to notice.-"

He pulled out hs shot gun but I put a hand on his shoulder issuing him to stop. He looked at me again even more confused as before.

"Watch this. Bee aim for the tires. . ."

" '_Roger that'."_

He breaked slightly spinning us around to face Hobbs and his team. Did I mention we were still moving, cause that waskind of important. Bee instantly pulled out his gun on the side and hood of his car returning fire.

"Ohhhh yeah now I defiently need to have one of these guys."

I smiled and grabbed the hand held radio contactng Lennox.

"Will, where are you?"

"Behind Hobbs with Mirage were right here, their not going anywhere. But we can't move in closer."

After a few more rounds we manged to shoot out all for of Hobbs' teams tires causing them wreck into the off ramps and barriers, keaving only Hobbs left.

"Yeah!"

I smiled and glanced at Dom who gave me a smile in return. Behind us the windsheild shattered throwing Hobbs and Ethan onto the hood of the 'truck'. Both throwing punches at each other.

"We gotta get him outta there Dom."

"Stay down!"

I watched in almost horror as Dom umoed through the back windsheld. Bee floored it spinning so that both cars were the same direction; pulling next to Hobbs' 'truck'. He held onto the frame of Bee so he didn't fall. Though it was difficult even holding on seing as though both of us were travaling at 75MPH.

"HUNT! COME ON!"

He slugged Hobbs in the chew hard, even from were I was I could hear a sickning crack. Dom stood on Bee holding on for dear life. I heard more glass shatter and saw Galloway this time aiming at Dom threw the drivers side window. One hand on the wheel one with what looked like a pistol.

"DOM WATCH OUT!"

He quickly saw Galloway aim at him and jumped onto Bee's hood as he shot but missed. He hung onto Bee for his life glass digging into his palms. I jumped up from my seat grabbing Doms shotgun.

"Sorry 'bout this Bee."

I ramed the but of the gun into the passenger window and he buzzed slightly, the glass wasn't apart of the main frame of a Cybertronian but it still hurt. I glared aiming at Galloway. Hiw dare that asshole aim at him. I didn't want to kill a Federal Agent but I couldn't let him kill Dom,though there was another problem. I glanced at Ethan and Hobbs, now ontop of the roof of the car balancing themselves as the fought. Galloway had shot Ethan I could see the blood dripping from his arm and shoulder. tThus wasn't good.

"SAM!"

I ducked out of my thoughts and aimed at Galloways arm that was holding the gun. By now he had noticed me and took aim.

"Not today you Son of a Bitch."

I fired nailing him straight in the upper arm. I smiled and flipped the bastard quickly hopped up standing on Bee's roof. I watched as Ethan slugged Hobbs again trying to knock him off of him. If Ethan didn't get off soon he'd become uncosious and Hobbs would take him in. I couldn't let that happen even if I did now hate tge guy fir what he dud to Jesse he was somewhat of another brother to me and I couldn' watch as Hobvs dragged him back to Langley while knowing we coukd have saved him.

"ETHAN COME ON!"

He turned and saw Dom standing there waiting for him to swiped his foot under Hobbs tripping him and allowing Ethan to jump. Though Galloway saw this, just as he directly into the offside road but Ethan as already midstride when this happened.

Dom leaned forward grabbing Ethans hand as he made contact barley making it. I sighed in relief. Thank god.

"Come on Hunt."

I crawled over the seat as Bee slowed a bit pulling off one of the off ramps I helped Ethan in, he was beaten up bad from Hobbs and he winced as we tried to help him. Dom was right behind him. Both of us layed him down on Bee's back seat. I could see Dom's right palm was really stratched up from the glass, but he was more concerned about Ethan.

"We have to get you to a hospital."

He tried to sit up but Dom and I stopped him.

"No. Thats the place Hobbs and Galloway will look. I'll be damned if they drag me back to Langley."

Dom and I looked at each other before I spoke.

"Dom trust him. Give him one chance to prove one chance."

He sighed heavily he seemed to do that alot now adays. Though I was the one to talk.

"Fine one chance but if you lay a hand on my family Ethan you'll be heading back to Langley with bullet holes in your head got it?"

He chuckled at Dom.

"Got it."

**Dom's POV:**

"Bloody hell what happened to you guys you look like you just walked out of a war zone?"

Sam, Ethan and me were the last ones to arrive back at our safe house. Sam and I helped Ethan inside seeing how badly he was hurt. Mia was the first to come running up to us. She looked both realived yet horrified when she saw us. Ethan grinned, same old Ethan. She rememvered him, I knew she did ad the look in her eyes

"Oh come in not that bad of shape."

Everyone ran in as they heared Ethan. Vince, Brain, Will and Rome looked horrified when they saw Ethan and I. Naking me wonder if it was the We quickly sat him down stll trying to keep him from passing out which wasn't that hard.

"Jesus Christ."

Mia looked over him quickly trying to figure out what the hell happened to him.

"Like hell you are Hunt. You have two gunshot wounds. Bruising bleeding and gashes from head to toe. I'm amazed your not dead."

He shrugged it off as Mia bean sewing up his wounds. He didn't wince hus time but gringe slightly. She sewed up the last of his wounds and came and stood next me.

" Alright. His all yours boy."

I watcged as Lennox stepped infront if him blocking Vince, Jesse, Leon, Rome and myself from pummling the guy to death.

"No one is gonna touch him til he has given us information about Nicole. Sam here says we can trust him. And he might got info we could use And I know none of you are happy about thus, myself including but for Nicole's sake just give him a shot."

I looked at everyone in the room even at me I was confused. How the hell do Sam and Niki know him and better yet this so called information.

"What information?"


	7. What do you wanna know?

What information?"

I glanced at both Dom and Ethan. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Mia noticed Dom's hand.

"Damn it Domnic!"

She walked grabbed a rag and rapped it around his palm.

"I can't trust you boys for a minute without you guys hurting yourselfs, can't I?"

I watched as she finished and smacked him on the shoulder before noticing me and hugged me as Dom approached Ethan.

"Easy Dominic!"

Lennox stood inbetween the two preventing both of them from going at each others throats. Ethan, now standing remained silent glaring at someone both of us glanced around until we saw Brain. Pissed was an understatment for the two of them.

"Its complicated to explain. Some of the information is classified and you wouldn't understand."

I cringed slightly. This was gonna get ugly.

"Save it Hunt. Leon, Sam, William and I know everything and there's somethings you wouldn't understand."

Lennox saw it coming before we did and grabbed him as he tried to lunge at Brian. And Dom held Brain.

"Enough both of you!"

I stepped forward.

"Bring it on Hunt. Let's go right here right now."

"Would the both of you knock it off-..."

Both managed to free themselves and lunged at each other. Not even Dom or Lennox tried to break this one up. I ran over next to Lennox and watched hopping that they didn't hurt each other to badly.

"This is the third time they've gone at it like this!"

I sighed and watched as Ethan kicked Brian off of him after tumbling a good six times.

"Are they always like this?"

I glanced to my left and saw Vince. It was good to see him again after all these years.

"Always have been and god forbide always will be."

I sighed again and watched as Ethan pinned Brian to the floor. Brain fought against him and slagged the guy knocking him off of him and lunged making them tumble again,but it was fuitel Ethan won the fight after he yet again pinned Brian to the ground. Leon stepped in hollering across the room to Ethan.

"HUNT ge' off 'im would yeah?"

Dom now stepped in now and pulled Ethan off Brian and helped Brian off the ground.

"As long as you on my treff you'll play by my rules got it Hunt?" Dom let him go and both Lennox and Leon walked up to him as he dusted himself off.

"Save it for the girls there Hunt."

I smirked as the three of them walked back and smiled at Leons comment. This guy out of all of them I knew since I was born, and even before then Nicole and him were so close. He smiled at me as he let go off Ethan and gave me a side hug. Though the moment was cut short was Brian spoke up.

"Alright talk. Tell us what you know."

He smirked.

"Depends."

I facepalmed as did Lennox. This was gonna' be a long day.

"On?"

"How much do you remember O'Conner?"

I glanced at Brian I already knew the answer, or did I? The IMF was very discret at times and very seceret. For all I knew I didn't know anything. "Everything, and then some Hunt. What about you?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice oh yeah this wasn't good.

"You know it."

He threw off Brians tone like it was nothing and to him it wasn't he could careless but he still did I knew by the sigh he gave just a few seconds later.

"I'm not here on some secret mission or some undercover bust or to get anyone here arrested. I'm here to help find a very personal friend that's gone missing. No more or weither or not you believe that or not,well that's up to all of you. I can help. I can get you guys anything to help track her down . ."

The room was utterly quite, you could almost hear people in the room breath. Almost. I glanced at Dom who returned the look. I knew that look he held in his eyes. I gave him a soft nod. This couldn't be to bad Dom and the crew were excellent drivers and mechanics,essie with a computer and Ethan with connections.

"Whats anythin?"

He smirked. Lord help us. Smirking couldn't be good.

"Weapons. Cars. Classified intel on anyone and I'm sure Lennox wouldn't mind letting us keep the 'Bots over here a bit longer."

He issued towards the three cars parked just yards away from us. I smirked as Will facepalmed his forehead again making both Ethan and myself laugh softly.

" 'Ight then Hunt you can start with talking us here all 'bout the I.M.F."

I smirked at Dom, his tone wasn't all that bad but the way Ethan's expersion went made me smile a bit more.

"Alright then. You already seem to know everything about us, what's left to tell?"

I sighed softly and fought back a moan. Right now wasn't the time to be well . . . to be Ethan. He was testing them no he was testing Dom.

"Why was Jesse a target?"

I stepped forward a bit wanting to here his response.

" The kid was never meant to be targeted in that way. . . -"

"Excuse me?"

I could see Leon and Vince aim for the guns ready to pop Ethan for his answer.

"The agency wanted to recrute him for a hacking mission. He fit the bill so-"

"So you go and shoot him?"

"It's not like that."

Lennox and I glanced at each other as Vince stepped in. Oh the furry in his eyes.

"I wasn't the one to shoot the kid! It wasn't my job to recrute him!"

"Your lying through your damn teeth Hunt! We saw you! Don't even try that bull shit!"

I watched as Mia held brian back and Leon held Vince. That's when I knew he was telling the truth

"He's telling the truth!"

I stormed between them and stopped in the middle. I had had enough of this bullshit.

"Sam your defendin' dis lyin' no good bastard? What'da hell is-" I cut Leon off midsentence already knowing what the guy how could have passed as my other brother would have said.

"Leon the one that put Jess in that Comma is the same bastard that put Niki in'ers back in '91! And don't tell you have forgotten 'bout that Leon cause I know you haven't."

He shuted up instanley and released Vince who only looked jyst as horrified. I knew he believed me now, and he knew who I was refurring to. So did Dom and Vince. They were all there ready to beat that son of a bitch's ass after he had nearly beat my sister to death.

"Sean Ambrose. . ."


	8. Why do you care?

Ethan's POV:

Things were slowly calming down after a few days. After Vince, Jesse and O'Conner had tried to shoot me again after telling them about Ambrose. My wounds had pretty much healed over I was still stiff but nothing I couldn't handle. Sam managed to convince all of them that I was on their side but we still weren't best buds if you caught my drift. It was difficult but when Toretto punched in and told them that I took on Hobbs to help them escape they seemed to relax a bit.

Even Lennox voged for me which confused didn't talk much anymore since Brian and Nicole left the I.M.F; though we hadn't spoken much even before that.

That was three days ago. And now for some reason Hobbs managed to chase us across the Mexican border. Us being Sam, Toretto, Jesse, O'Conner, Toretto's sister Mia and myself along with Bumblebee. There was an 'emergency' at NEST forcing Lennox, Swideswipe and Mirage back to base. Now the only think holding back Toretto's 'crew' was a kid and a giant alien, that seemed very protective of Sam. They all did.

Even O'Conner for some weird reason. It was like they all had a personal connection, like. . .family. It was strange, for me anyway.

We ended up at some abondened old motel. Which wasn't all that bad for a safe house now that I thought about it. I've defiently had worse. It was a good sized had running water and alittle electricty, and in the middle of nowhere. So being reconised was low. We all covered our cars and pulled out matresses from the rooms that were caving in on themselves a few floors passed out in the lobby as soon as they hit them,all of them except me. I layed there staring up at the ceiling.I had so much on my mind,sleeping being the last thing. I was worried,believe it or not for Nicole's saftey.

I could give you a list of my enemies, a list of Sam's besides the Deceptichunks or whatever there called. Not to mention Toretto or O'Conner. My mind wondered to every possible enemy, but one popped up more than the others.

Sean Ambrose.

That name still made my jaw clench. Sam, O'Conner and Lennox were the only ones (until last night) outside the I.M.F that fully knew about that mission, that knew what we really up against, but it seemed when I brought it up to Toretto and his crew all the colors in there faces dropped and the room went silent. Yet.. . The rage spiked drastically in the room. But he was died, it wasn't like they knew him. I killed him myself. Could it be that he could have survived? No. No not Amrose, not that nutjob. Not after taking the bullets I put in him. I sighed softly and stood up walking towards the main entrance grabbing my black leather jacket as I did. I walked past O'Conner and his wife. His arm wrapped around her waist protectivly. Jesse was passed out next to a guy they called Leon, and Sam. Then Vince was passed out on a chair next to what was left of the main desk. I glanced to my left and saw Toretto stretched out on an old beat up couch. Even asleep he was ferce, arms crossed face blank and all. I stepped outside trying to get some fresh air. Chilly but not freezing. It was a clear night sky above me all the stars shining. It made my smile a bit remembering what Nicole had told me once. I repeated what she said to me softly, sort of thinking of Julia, Nyah-who had never really been anything more then just women in my life-my parents and even Nicole.

"When someone dies and goes to heavan they take the place of a star in the night sky-"

"To let their loved ones know that there always watchin' over them."

I turned as Toretto finished the rest of the saying. He came and sat down next to me as if we were long lost brothers reuniting again. No rage. No emotion at all really. I looked at him confused, how did he know her saying unless she told him that too. Could she have? No, she barley knew the guy. She said she had raced against him a couple of times and exchanged names, stuff like that. But never anything more. Sam probably told it to him or maybe Lennox.

"Where do you here that?"

He chuckled lightly and looked up at the sky. Answering my question with ease.

"Same person you did Hunt. Your not the only one here that knows her yeah know."

I looked at him almost horriffied which he shrugged off like it was nothing.

"Were talking about the same girl right? Nicole? Nicole Marino Dane Witcky?"

He scuffed. I was amusing him. Great. Another one off those type of guys.

"You know any other girls named Nicole Witwicky?"

There was a strange silence between us. I never knew that he knew Nicole, not like the way he was saying anyway.

"How exactly did you know Nicole, Toretto?"

He sighed his experrsion becoming serious. I fought from just walking straight up to the guy and punching him. Though I knew I'd lose that fight a million to one.

"Why'd you care? Your a cop. Your all the same. You just want as all to get locked up and die in cells."

I could feel my knuckles turn white as I clenched my hands into fists. I ignored it. I would not sit her and be mocked by this street rat thug that thought he could get away with whatever he wanted, just because he had a record.

"Look. Dominic. I said it before and damn it all I'll say it again. I'm not here on a mission. I'm not here to get anyone arrested, or killed or framed...I'm here to help rescue a very close friend of mine. Understand that, she means-everything to me. I would take bullets and grenades from that woman and apperantley so would you the way you talk about her."

He clenched his fists. I could hear a few cracks and pops coming from his hands but idnored them. "Answer me this before I tell you anythin'. Is what O'Vonner an Lennox say true? Is she one a you?" I took the chance and glanced at the guy. Regretting it as soon as I did. This guy could scare 99% of the guys back at Langley. Even Lindsey. His eyes were like daggers, and his face expersionless.

"She's. . . well. . . she's ex-I.M.F. Yes. She had left the I.M.F after Jesse was a mark. She became just plain old C.I.A. She was extremly talented in the field, gifted even. Then this whole alien shit happened. And you pulled off that job in Rio. Eveything went to hell in a handbasket."

I chuckled at the last part, he didn't look to pleased at what I had told him though he kept trying to hide his emotions.

"You know something. I'm sure she'd probably kill me for saying this but when Galloway had threatned Sam she didn't attack him on just that. He threatened to have you and your sister the highest penalty, he threatned to throw you both in a federal prison for six life sentences. It took three of us to pull her off. She attacked him with bare hands. Dominic. Nothing. You wouldn't know why she was so defensive of you would you? Or why Galloway threatned you like that?" He looked at me, a mixture of shock and anger filled his face. He was like me. I knew he could careless about himself but it was his little sister that he cared about.

"I'll kill that bastard."

He closed his eyes as a breeze blew over us. I knew he was hurting from what was going on. He must have really cared about Nicole. Though how did he know her? Besides a few races?

He chuckled again and opened his eyes. There was a faint silence before he finaley spoke up, and to my surprise he was calm.

"Nicole's my ex. I broke it off shortly before my first prison sentence to Lompoc."

If there was such thing as choking on air.I did it. Right then and there. The words kept running through my brain 'Nicole and Toretto? How could she; with him of all people? This was fucking huge how could she keep this from everyone at the CIA and better yet me? We told each other everything,why not this? She trusted me with everything about her and wise veresa. Is that why Sam was so protective of him and his crew? Because they were so close in the past? Who else knew, O'Conner,Lennox. . . Galloway? Did she still love him? Apperantley since she nearly bested Galloway for threatining him. All these questions swirled around my head. It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me and wouldn't let it come back.

"You dated N...Nicole."

I managed to breath trying to just stay calm myself down which was harder then it sounded. That's why she was so protective of him,that's why she nearly pit a bullet in Ambroses head. Wait that was it. That's why Ambrose took the bullet to Jesse to get to Dominic and Nicole but were they to him? Apperantley they did something to piss him off.

"It's my fault she's in all this.I told her to move forget about me and go live her life and then she ran into that Ambrose bastard again. . ."

What the fuck? Again. Did he just say again? No my minds playing tricks on me. I'm hearing things.

"Again? What the hell do mean again?"

He shook his head at me and turned looking out at the sunrise. It felt lik my mind was going to explode. Never in my life had I felt like this. Pain, fear, hatred, betrayel and rage, all at once.

"Dominic this is serious . . Did Nicole know Sean Ambrose from the past or not?"

He side glanced me, I could feel the anger redeate off of him in waves, already answering my question.

"Yes. Jesse has tracking the guy since the late '80s but he may no longer be a problem thanks to yeah."

I ran a hand threw my hair and gripped a good handful of it fighting the anger that was running through my body. Ambrose knew Nicole and Dominic. Dominic and Nicole were in a realtionship, and I was surrounded by aliens and crimnals. What else could freaking happen?

"But he ain't dead."

"And you know that how? No way that kid would know all that kind of information."

He turned to me his eyes cold as ice. Making chills run down my back; which didn't happen often.

"It ain't from Jesse it's from Nicole and mines own past."

I tried to fight the anger in my voice like he tried with his, but neither of us could.

"And what could that possibly be Toretto?"

What he said next just sealed the deal of Ambrose's fate. Now I knew he was indeed alive and that he was the one that had kidnapped Nicole, but I never expected it to be this horrifying.

"Because I wasn't the only guy to date Nicole..."


	9. Go walk it off

**Me: *gives you all a glare* **

**Don't make me hurt you people. . .I know you people are reading, faving, and alerting this story and when I checked just afew days ago, wait for it, there was two reviews for a seven chapter story, and here it comes over 400 views! **

**Dom: Jeez girl calm down, it's not like the worlds gonna end.**

**Me: I didn't say that but this thing is at least decently popular so WTF.**

**Dom: I can respect that.**

**Me: So unless you guys want me post a new chap may I suggest click that lil button. Please? . . .I'll throw in Dom as a package deal.**

**Dom: :/ . . .That is NOT happening.**

**Me: The fangirls want what the fangirls want.**

**-I would like to thank Awesome5679 & Angel897 for being the reviewers. Let me know if you guys want some spoilers:P and for the rest remember to review-**

_Dom's POV:_

The words left my mouth and Hunt was on his feet in seconds. He didn't speak much of Sean to us since we had to split to where we were now and everyone passed out afterwards.

Though from the looks he had given me and his facial expressions talking about him something went done between the two of them, that involved the I.M.F and Nicole. Great just who I wanted to get in a brawl with. Though that bastard probably aint as skinny as he was as a teenager, and no doubt even crazier then before.

He stromed back inside the lobby letting the door slam against the wall. I cringed slightly, if everyone wasn't awake they were now.

"O'Conner! Sam!"

I was up off the ground following him just as fast as he was. Something wasn't adding up between Sean and Ethan, but what. We hardley got any information about him before we had to ditch L.A but was it seriously that bad. Or was he overreacting? Either way we were about to find out.

"Hunt, what the hell is goin on?"

He paced up and down the lobby one hand gripping his hair and the other he kept clenching and unclenching.

"Ethan?. . ."

Both of us looked at Sam as he walked over to him. He knew something wasn't right. That something was bugging Ethan, which from what Sam and Brian have told didn't happen Hunt remained silent.

I could see pain written on his face from every angle.

"Hunt, what is it?"

I briefly glanced at my sister who stood next to Brian, leaning into him slightly. As I turned my attention back to him he sighed heavily and ignored everyone, except Sam and Brian.

"_He_ survived Australia, I don't know how but he did. And I'll bet anything he's our target."

They must have known who he was referring to, their faces gave it away almost instantly. Sam looked as if he was gonna faint and Brian was no better. Though they stood strong

"He? Who's _he_?"

Ethan looked in Jesse's direction breifly and then back to me. It made me cringe inside. Knowing that Ambrose was the one that tried to kill off Jesse. He wasn't gonna take it lightly. Neither was the rest of them and even though I felt the same way I hide every ounce of pain away from the crew.

They needed me. Showing my fear or pain to them would only reck havack and split us all up when we needed each other the most.

"The snot nose prick that keeps getting brought up, is Sean Ambrose. . ."

I couldn't help but look at Leon as I spoke. He was the one here that had dealt with him the longest, besides Sam. He found Niki nearly beaten to death by her ex-boyfriend, by Ambrose. Not to mention protected her and Sam on countless other times.

He looked worse then Sam did, if that was even possible. Every drop of color from his face seemed to vanish and had it not been for Vince holding his arm . . . he would have passed out. It sort of freaked me out. Normally he was never like this and to see him like that made my stomach churn.

I shook it off though.

I looked back at Hunt. There was one thing confusing me, what did he mean about Ambrose surviving Australia. Though O'Conner must have read my mind and brought up the subject before I had a chance to.

"That's impossible. Both Luther and I, even Nyah! We saw you shoot him, nailed him directly in the chest twice and once in the back . No one, could have survived that Hunt. . ."

Thefe was a silence, but being the sitiuation it didn't last more then a second.

"Well if that were the case he wouldn't be a problem now."

"Leon's right. Wait, who's Nyah?"

I couldn't help but think the same thing Jesse did. Though from what I had just heard she sounded like another IMF agent that crossed enemy lines. Ironic as it was, seeing as all of us do it on a regular basis, except we don't go up against crazy-ass eople like Ambrose every single day.

"She helped the IMF the first time we tried to take Ambrose down."

"And that worked real well, aint that right Hunt?"

I couldn't help the glare I gave Vince. Now was not the best of times for him to be pulling this. I already saw Jesse try and calm him down, but it hardly fazed him.

"You act so tough and strong. Like you're the only one that gives a shit about her or the only one that's had to deal with Ambrose?"

"Do you know what that asshole prick you think you know is capable of?"

I had to back both Vince and Leon up on this seeing they were right about their statement though Hunt broke before I did.

"No, I know perfectly well what were up against. You think he was crazy as a kid. That cray has turned into insanity. The flick of his wrist he'll kill every single one of us and Nicole!-"

He was on his feet now directly in Vince's face.

"Don't you tell me what I'm up against! I already know."

"Oh is that right."

I glanced at Sam. He knew what was going to happen next, and he knew I had to stop it.

"Enough."

They both ignored me.

"Frankly, now that you mention it. . .your the one that is misinformed . Probably didn't mean to confuse you there Vincey."

"Enough! Both of you!"

He turned and focused back at me as Vince looked like he about ready to slug Hunt but Leon and Jesse held him back.

"Vince go walk it off. Were not going to solve anything with you two fighting."

He pulled away from Leon but stood his ground. I noticed Sam glance towards Ethan knowing he was thinking of a plan.

"What're you thinking?"

Hunt glanced slightly at O'Conner who stood next to him. I swear these Agents had some sort of bug planted in there head that allowed them to share thoughts.

"Need to make a call."

"To the rest of the C.I.A I take it."

I glared slightly at Vince as he threatned another comeback but kept his mouth shut and didn't speak another word as he saw the glare. God he was a pain in the ass sometimes, though he did mean well. He was just trying to look out for the saftey of the crew, but there were times when he woukd cross lines.

"No, just. . .a few old friends of mine. . ."

I couldn't help but look over my shoulder as three people walked in. One a tall dark skinned man dressed in pretty rich clothes, literally. Black leather, and dress shoes. The other was a guy not a year older then Leon holding what looked like some sort of high-tec the last one was a woman. She was tall, light skinned and had dirty blonde hair that hung at her shoulders.

"I told you Hunt you owe me from the last time that nightmare was lose."

He smirked.

"It's going to have to wait a bit longer Luther. . ."

**A/N Me: Ok so I know what your thinking. Don't worry it all shall be told in time.-and for the people wondering, no it is not Lindsey. Shes died remember.-**

**Dom: So was Jesse and Vince. . . **

**Me: :/ But they were big characters Lindsey was just Ethans apprentice.**

**Ethan:. . . . .thanks. . . . .**

**Me: Whatever, its true and she wasn't even a huge character in the third M:I. So yeah, anyways click that little button below.**


	10. Let me get him off your back, I owe you

**A/N: Upon a request I decided to do a Brian POV, may throw another in the story in the future Maybe. Anyway. Do all that reviewy stuff and yes reviewy is now a new word. Lol. Anyway yeah so enjoy.**

**Brian's POV:**

It felt awkward being around Luther and Genji again. It had been at least five or six years since I saw either of them and another three or four since all of us were in the same building with Hunt.

"Who the hell are they?"

I couldn't help but turn my attention to Leon. Know doubt the crew wouldn't be happy with the fact that Hunt called in back up. Not surprising couldn't blame him though. Ambrose was highky dangerous, mostly from the insanity. Even before he left the I.M.F

Luther and Genji were with us when we had dealt with Ambrose the first time and from what Leon, Mia and the rest of the crew had told me, they had dealt with him even before he joined the agency.

"There with me. They helped with the last time this situation came up. Luther and Genji- "

Ethan motioned his hand to each of them.

"Are two of the greatest hackers, and the best critical tech support that I know. And . . .her . . . she a friend of yours Luther?"

I looked closer at the woman. She looked so familiar, though I already knew she wan't Lindsey. Where they hell did I remember her from?

"She said she was analysis at the Pentagon.-"

"So another freaking cop?"

I glanced at Dom. Why was someone lije her doing with us. Luther and Genji plus Jesse were more then enough for hacking.

And we need her with the two techs here why?"

"Cause with her no one will suspect her going in and out and getting information from inside the Governments own facilities. She has clearance from the Secretary of Defense. She's below radar."

I could see Jesse's mouth drop next to me, but how did Sam know all that. Not like he was I.M.F like Hunt or me. The kid was barley out of what college.

"I can get Hobbs and Galloway off your back so you can cross back in the states. Give them a false trail."

There was a short silence before anyone answered. Thats when it hit me.

"You the girl that snuck information from the Pentagon to your friend to decode and got swept up with my brother at the Hoover Dame."

Sam smirked and Maggie gave me a simple shrug. This girl seemed to be smart enough, and we really could use all the help we could get.

"Sam and I are close, but the nutcases chasing you don't know that O'Conner. Right now you don't need to focus on Hobbs breathing down your neck every time you hitch a ride."

That was true and Dom and Ethan seemed to get the picture to. I glanced at Jesse who nodded. He had the hots for her, you could see it just by the look he gave her. She turned her gaze to Dom and Ethan awaiting an answer.

"Hobbs is relentless. Right now we need to focus on bringing our girl back home. Do what you got to do kid."

She only nodded not another word, but that didn't mean Hunt didn't.

"Genji, go with her. She'll need back up."

I couldn't help but smirk at Genji's reaction. This guy had always been a character, but he was really smart and a hell of a flier. One of the best I've ever seen, besides my brother.

He nodded as well and gave me a side look. Us two got along quite well back at the agency, he told me that Will scared the crap out of him once. Still didn't change after I went rogue, but he was cool.

"I call dibs at a crack at Galloway though Genji."

"Join the club Brian."

We both smirked and he and Maggie decided to split. Leaving the only knew person to be was Luther.

"So what'd we do now?"

Jesse being the one to speak giving a nervous glance at Dom and me. He was still a skittish around Hunt.

"We need something to work off of. Locations, people, cars, something, anything!"

We all nodded at Sam's plan. It wasn't much but it was something. We had to get at leaat a small amount of details going are we want to go anywhere.

"Jess didn't you say you found a cell phone number?"

"Yeah, but like I said it was disconnected..."

Dom issued him to grab his laptop that he had taken with him and we waited ad he quickly typed away on it until the number came up.

"Look at the area code its the same as ours."

We all quickly hovered around Jesse and looked at the number.

"It's an L.A area code. Which means she was in L.A before it was disconnected."

Luther came and sat next to him pulling out his own computer in the process.

"Did you pick up an SD card?"

Jess shook his head for his answer.

"No. Already checked. Didn't have one."

They both typed and sat there for a moment trying to figure something out.

"What about calls, calls she may have made or a picture or text message."

Leon was getting some where and they went back to searching. I felt Mia lean against me from behind and I grasped her habd trying to reassure her it would be ok.

"No . . .wait hang on. . . I think I got something."

There was hope Dom and Sam exchanged progress. Jesse quickly pulled up what looked like some sort of video. It was bad quality it was short two minutes if thatbut it was still video.

It was a fight.

There was five no six no seven people in it. Six men and one woman. Nicole. At first it looked as if she was winning. Throwing most of them off of her with nothing more then a few kicks and punches.

Her luck changed and we all watched as they took control of the situation. They knew were to attack and went straight for the pressure points of the body. Knocking her down. There were heavy footsteps walking towards her. He bent down just infront of her and knocked her out cold with one single hit to the neck just before the video went dead.

The room was dead silent. No one spoke, no one could. We had just watched as one of our own was beaten and kidnapped by an unknown enemy.

"Rewind the video and stop just before he knocked Nicole unconscious."

Jesse did as Ethan told him and paused it just before he attacked her.

"Can you re-enhance that frame?"

Jesse instantly switched computers with Luther who had been trying to track down the location of said video. Alot harder then it sounded.

"Give me a second Ethan."

Luther tyoed in a few commands unto the computer and re-enhanced he frame three times over until we had a perfect image. He stood over her. Dressed in a dark black suit like I had seen so man times on that bastard.

"I knew it. . ."

Ambrose stood over Nicole his eyes looked to her his hand ready to strike her, just like the snake he was. I could feel Mia shake and Jesse looked scared as hell. Luther was more freaked then scared, but still scared.

As for everyone else, including myself. Rage, hate. Pissed didn't even cut it. For me it did but for Dom, Ethan, Sam, Leon and Vince. It was pure. Utter. Rage.

"Wait D-Dom, her shirt. . ."

We exchanged a glance as Jesse leaned over and zoomed in on the picture.

"Re-enhance again."

Luther enhanced the picture again. Her left sleeve held an address. It only took a secon for us to reconize it. Considering we all knew that address like the back of our hand. It's were we had got all of our parts and I had worked for the longest freaking time.

"The shop, Harry's shop. . ."


	11. The Break In

**Disclaimer:I know its been awhile since the last update sorry everyone but I really hope this chapter and the next make up for it. Thanks and remember to read, follow, fave and review. All that good stuff =).**

**Sam's POV:**

I felt myself lean into the seat to keep myself from going stir crazy. Easier said the done to be honest. So much was racing through my mind it felt like my head was going to explode.

I glanced at Dom. The only person I knew who was taking it has hard as Ethan and I were, which was saying something because Ethan was in a frenzy. Literally. Had Luther not shown up, both Brian and I thought he would have cracked.

I had only seen Ethan crack once and it wasn't pretty. Though I didn't think now was the time to be going down memory lane with my sisters ex-fiance. Especially with a crazy Terrorist still alive and threatning my sister and the entire world again.

"I'm sorry Dom I really am if I would have known that bastard was behind this I wouldn't have-. . ."

I stopped unable to even speak. The words chocked up in the back of my throat like somebody had put a barrier and blocked them from coming out.

We were almost in L.A by now. Ethan and Brian were 'driving' in Bumble-Bee behind us with Dom and myself in his challenger.

We had been able to get ahold of Harry who was relived to hear from Dom and us again. We kept tge phone call as short as possible. Only giving us the information that we had needed before ending the call.

"-If I had just kept up in touch with her, I could have kept her safe from him."

I mumbled softly feeling guilt swell up through my body.

It had so been stressful on all of us. It was hitting harder and harder as the hours seemed to slowly tick by and we were all a wreck. It was even worse then when Letty was murdered; and we all barley got over that.

"Don't be, you did all you could Sam. We all did. It ain't your job to protect her, thats her job for you. If anyone should apologize it's me. I dragged you into this, even after I promised Niki I wouldn't.-"

He sighed heavily in frustration before continuing to speak.

". . . Maybe it would have been better if your sister and I never met."

I almost smacked him for what he had just said, almost.

Dom was the reason my sister was alive, and how she went on to live her life. Even before he was dragged to prison. By letting her go, Dom saved her from doing something both of them would regret and gave her a better future.

That's what made her join the Army and what drove her to street race . . .without that. . .without him. She wouldn't be the same. Not by a long shot.

"Dom you saved my sister, in every way she could have been saved. You two brought the crew together. Saved all of us more times then any of us could count and, and not to mention you and I both know without you, my sister would have either been killed or married to a crazy, egotistic, psychotic, nut job. "

"She would have gotten' out Sam. Your sisters strong Sam. . ."

He paused.

"Dom, Sean would have killed her then and we all know it. Or come back and done it when we weren't looking. When he saw you, he backed off. He's terrified of you, even now Dom he wants to prove to himself that he's the better man. . ."

He side glanced me, as the words sunk into his head. Realizing of the seriousness that Ethan and I knew about.

"What happened in Australia that scared O'Conner and Hunt so bad. . ."

I blinked for a second shocked he just asked me smething like a past mission. I mentally screamed happily in my mind, I was glad he asked me and not Ethan or Brian. If they tried to explain this, it wouldn't have been pretty.

"It wasn't an easy mission to start with. Ethan, Brian, Luther, and Genji had all been sent on a mission. It was simple, track Ambrose and bring him back, dead or alive before he could, do anything. . .They sent in Nyah; his other ex to get information fearing he had something up his sleeve. . .and it backfired. He used her as a human sheild to save his own ass. They all barley escaped with there lives after trying to take him down."

He went silent, besides the heavy sigh that escaped his lips. Thinking over what I had been saying to him and it all finally clicked in his mind of how insane he trully was.

"Thats why I'm not taking any chances with him. You're were right about him from the begining Sam. Look what he did to Nicole after dumping him, once he gets whatever he wants from her, we know what'll happen. . . Look what the prick did to Jesse . . .he wanted you to come to us, to the crew, to me. Get our attention. There's no way I'm gonna' lose anymore of the family to him, or anyone else."

Dom trailed of his sentence. I knew he was right, it was all he wanted. Sean needed something to get Dom's attention. Something that would affect him enough to go looking for him. And nothing was better then the girl that left Ambrose for Dominic. Nothing like an ex-lover to get his attention.

"I think he's working with the Decepticons. . . I don't know why or what his motatives with them would be but, I think their involved somehow, and trust me from experince that isn't a good thing."

"Were in way over our heads even with Hunt, if those Decepticons are involved then we need more Autobots and by the looks of things thats going to be hard to do."

I hadn't even thought of that until he brought up.

"What do we do Dom?"

His face was emotionless as I tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"It depends on what we find once we get to that address Harry gave us. Hopefully we could find something that could help us find them."

Silence.

"How far away are we?"

"Not far, just a couple miles north. . ."

I gave a soft nod in acknowledgment before glancing back out the window. It was starting to get later in the day. The sun began to dip into the buildings, leaving most of the road that we drove on to be covered by the dark shadows. A small chuckle escaped Dom for some reason, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

He glanced at me for a moment.

"Look where we are..."

I looked out the windsheild. Our old racing 'tracks' were on these streets It brought back so many memories for me, and Dom...

"Old stomping grounds?"

He chuckled at my comment giving me a soft smile.

"So many memories on these streets, good and bad..."

I sighed at the last part remembering all the races, all the fights that went down here. It was were Nicole and the rest of the crew would hang out at nights and weekends.

There were also bad memories here. Like when Letty flipped her mustang and were Leon and Jesse had been T-boned by one of Jhonny Trains men.

We snapped out of nemory lane as Dom grabbed the hand-held radio we were using to keep Ethan and Brian in the loop.

"Follow us in, we'll pull around to the side and break in through the back. . ."

A there was a short pause of static.

"Alright, lead the way."

We came up to the house and pulled around behind it, god forbide some unwelcome vistors decided to show up.

I stepped out of his Challenger as Bee pulled up and let Brian and Ethan out right next to us.

"I'll lead-"

Ethan stated taking a step towards the backdoor only to have Dom and Brian pull him back.

"Not so fast Hunt."

Dom glared slightly at him before slamming his foot into the door, making it shatter on impact. so much for a silent entry.

Ethan followed in after him followed by me and Brian and Bee in his hallo-form.

"Keep your eyes peeled. We don't know if Ambrose left a rat behind to watch the house or not."

Brian mumbled as he cocked his gun back as we scanned the area.

The entire place was ran sacked from top to bottom. Nothing was left untouched. Bullet holes in the walls, long with good knows how many shells that litered the floor. Furniture broken and thrown every which way.

"Split up we'll cover more ground faster."

Ethan ordered causing Dom to scoff. Before he took off on his own. Ethan gave me a look but I shrugged it off as Brian and him walked off.

"Sam..."

I looked over my shoulder to Bumblebee. He was crouched down behind me looking at something he had found.

"What is it Bee?"

I asked walking over, before crouching next to him trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"He's here. . ."

His bright blue eyes looked at me before dusting of the large claw marks that run along the walls and the floor.

"Ravage..."


End file.
